PriPara☆LaLan
PriPara☆LaLan (ぷりぱら☆ララン) is a song sung by Super PriPara☆All Idols. It debuts in PriPara: Everyone Shine! Sparkling☆Star Live. Performers *SoLaMi♡Dressing *Gaarumageddon *NonSugar *Faruru *Fuwari Midorikaze Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Purin paran raran pupopon pupopon ripara piro poro pire Pa nai nai pa hanpa nai nai Sora to umi wa naze aoi? Midori nano ni nande ao shingō? Howai? Powai? Sore ga pon paipa! Zō no hana kirin no kubi wa nande ronginesu? Nazo nazo napo napo u~zu pakkun Mama wa papa no dokora hen ga suki na no? Fushigi na pu shi pi na fantafo ☆ panpapo ~! Imi fumei na tenkai gimon shitsumon no kotae wa~ Watashi ga watashi ga watashi ga kawaii tte koto! Puriparanakya! Puriparitai! Watashi wa idai Puriparu yo! Puripare! Puriparou! Aimu puriti Onnanoko no biggu ban okosu yo Puriti shinka da watshi de aidoru bōn! Da! Purin paran raran pupopon pupopon ripara piro poro pire Purin paran raran pupopon pupopon ripara piro poro pire Puriparatto! Puriparingu! Dare yori supesharu Puriparu zo! Puripare! Puriparou! Aimu puriti Watashi kara puriti ga umare Shinka de henka aidoru tanjō bānda! Aidoru ga tomaranai ripara (Purin paran raran pupopon pu) Ai☆amu☆puriti |-| Kanji= プリンパランラランプポポンプポポンリパラピロポロピレ パないないパ　ハンパないない 空と海はなぜ青い？ 緑なのになんで青信号？ ホワィ？ ポワィ？ それがポンパイパ！ 象の鼻キリンの首はなんでロンギネス？ なぞなぞ　なポなポ　う～ずパックン ママはパパのどこらへんが好きなの？ 不思議なプしピな　ファンタフォ☆パンパポ～！ 意味不明な展開　疑問質問の答えは～ 私が　私が　私が可愛いってこと！ プリパラなきゃ！プリパりたい！ 私は偉大 プリパるよ！プリパれ！プリパろう！ アイムプリティ 女の子のビックバン起こすよ プリティ進化だ　私でアイドルボーン！だ！ プリンパランラランプポポンプポポンリパラピロポロピレ プリンパランラランプポポンプポポンリパラピロポロピレ プリパラっと！プリパりんぐ！ 誰よりスペシャル プリパるぞ！プリパれ！プリパろう！ アイムプリティ 私からプリティが生まれ 進化で変化アイドル誕生バーンだ！ アイドルがとまらないリパラ (プリンパランラランプポポンプ) アイ☆アム☆プリティ |-| English= Full version Romaji= HotPink|Laala}}/ / Purin paran raran pupopon pupopon ripara piro poro pire #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / Pa nai nai pa hanpa nai nai Purple|Shion}}/ / Sora to umi wa naze aoi? Midori nano ni nande ao shingō? #ff69d2|Non}}/ / Howai? Powai? Sore ga pon paipa! SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Zō no hana kirin no kubi wa nande ronginesu? HotPink|Laala}}/ / Nazo nazo napo napo u~zu pakkun #ff69d2|Non}}/ / Mama wa papa no dokora hen ga suki na no? Fushigi na pu shi pi na fantafo ☆ panpapo ~! Puriparanakya! Puriparitai! Puriparu yo! Puripare! Puriparou! Aimu puriti Puriti shinka da watashi de aidoru bōn! Da! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / Aka-chan wa nani shi ni doko kara umaretekuru no?}} #ff69d2|Non}}/ / Babubabu hapuningu passuru pō mo HotPink|Laala}}/ / Onnanokotachi wa minna puri puri puri puriti #ff69d2|Non}}/ / Demo watashi wa danchi de puriti Puri ichi ga puri! Puri ni ga puri~n! Puri go de go! Puri roku de ikou! Puri kuku paradaisu puriti hen ka yo Watashi no namae wa aidoru Purple|Shion}}/ / Purin paran raran pupopon pupopon ripara piro poro pire #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / Purin paran raran pupopon pupopon ripara piro poro pire Puriparatto! Puriparingu! Dare yori supesharu Puriparu zo! Puripare! Puriparou! Aimu puriti Shinka de henka aidoru tanjō bānda! Aidoru ga tomaranai ripara (Purin paran raran pupopon pu) Ai☆amu☆puriti |-| Kanji= プリンパランラランプポポンプポポンリパラピロポロピレ パないないパ　ハンパないない 空と海はなぜ青い？ 緑なのになんで青信号？ ホワィ？ ポワィ？ それがポンパイパ！ 象の鼻キリンの首はなんでロンギネス？ なぞなぞ　なポなポ　う～ずパックン ママはパパのどこらへんが好きなの？ 不思議なプしピな　ファンタフォ☆パンパポ～！ 意味不明な展開　疑問質問の答えは～ 私が　私が　私が可愛いってこと！ プリパラなきゃ！プリパりたい！ 私は偉大 プリパるよ！プリパれ！プリパろう！ アイムプリティ 女の子のビックバン起こすよ プリティ進化だ　私でアイドルボーン！だ！ 赤ちゃんは何しにどこから生まれてくるの？ バブバブハプニング　パッするポーモ 女の子たちはみんなプリプリプリプリティ でも私はダンチでプリティ もっと沢山の歌詞は オチもヤマもなし　常にピークスパークなのん 収拾　収納　不可能キラリラ プリ1(いち)がプリ！ プリ2(に)がプリ～ン！ 34(さんし)がパラっと プリ5(ご)でGo！ プリ6(ろく)で行こう！ プリ99(クク)パラダイス 女の子の宇宙広がる　プリティ変化よ 私の名前はアイドル プリンパランラランプポポンプポポンリパラピロポロピレ プリンパランラランプポポンプポポンリパラピロポロピレ プリパラっと！プリパりんぐ！ 誰よりスペシャル プリパるぞ！プリパれ！プリパろう！ アイムプリティ 私からプリティが生まれ 進化で変化アイドル誕生バーンだ！ アイドルがとまらないリパラ (プリンパランラランプポポンプ) アイ☆アム☆プリティ |-| English= Audio Trivia * In Japanese, PriPara is typically spelled with katakana, however in the title of this song it is spelled using hiragana. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Anime Category:Movie's Theme Song Category:Music Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Gaarumageddon Category:Songs sung by NonSugar Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Songs sung by Pepper Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Movie Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé